Leap of Faith
by SwanQueenUK
Summary: Inspired by a reader's prompt. Tri-shot. Emma confesses her feelings to Regina one night. Stunned, the brunette leaves Emma without an answer and the Sheriff is left tormented by the wait. What will happen when Regina finally acknowledges her own feelings for the blonde? Set post season 5A without the underworld storyline. SwanQueen all the way! Rated M for Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so this is the first of three chapters written for the 100th reviewer of Troubled Teachers, SkullChaser09. The prompt will be revealed at the end of the third chapter. And parts of this first chapter were written by SkullChaser09 but I have adapted some of the text to better fit the way I saw this fic going.

* * *

"Regina, thanks again for dinner," Emma said as she turned back to the brunette host after shrugging on her favourite leather jacket. "It was delicious as always." She smiled widely, standing in the foyer of Regina's mansion, hovering by the door and showing a slight reluctance to leave.

"You're very welcome, Emma," Regina replied.

Emma couldn't help but beam when the Mayor used her first name. It showed just how far they had come from the days of _Miss Swan_ and _Madam Mayor_.

"I'm just thankful that I now have two kids who appreciate my cooking," Regina continued.

Emma's smile faltered and she felt her body tense. She presumed the two children to which Regina was referring were Henry and Roland. Emma had known Regina was back together with Robin after the whole disaster with Marian cum Zelena for a while now. It would therefore make sense for Robin to bring his son over regularly to spend time with Regina and Henry. Already Emma had bumped into the family on various outings around in Storybrooke. If she got the chance, she always tried to avoid them, sneaking glances from a distance rather than getting involved in a conversation.

Her heart ached but she tried to suppress her feelings. She tried not to let them show on her face and always faked a smile when she saw Regina. But she knew what she was feeling. She had known what she felt towards the older woman for quite some time. She wanted her life to be with Regina. She wanted her future to be Regina. But she also knew she would never get what she wanted. Life had never worked out that way for her.

But it didn't stop her feelings.

Regina knew Emma inside and out. They were so similar and yet so different, both seeing the other as their best friend (even though neither of them had ever used that term). But they were. They understood each other better than anyone else in the world. So Regina didn't miss how Emma's smile switched from genuine to fake in her hallway. She could read the younger woman's expressions as well as she could read her own son's. The blonde's body gave her away too. The tension evident for just a couple of seconds. Regina could tell Emma was distressed because the blonde's hands had been shoved into her jeans pockets.

"Yeah, kids love to eat," Emma replied after a pause. "They're growing fast, right? Need all the nutrients and stuff."

"Emma," Regina frowned, a look of concern on her face. "What's the matter? What did I say to upset you?"

The brunette stepped forwards, squeezing the woman's strong bicep in what she hoped was a comforting way. Emma smiled sadly and hung her head. She sighed, debating whether this was the day she was strong enough to tell Regina how she truly felt. Her left hand drifted to the inside pocket of her jacket, fingering the item there. Maybe this was the time. Why else would she have brought this thing to dinner with her?

Emma sighed once more before she gathered her courage and looked up, her gaze locking with Regina's at once, confusion and determination aligned.

"Emma?" Regina all but whispered.

The blonde reached out, interlacing the fingers of her right hand with Regina's left and felt her body immediately calm at the physical touch.

"Regina, I have something to say to you. But you have to promise me not to freak out, ok?" Emma's tone was serious and Regina was surprised to see this now rare side of the Sheriff.

"Emma, whatever it is, you can tell me. You know I'm here for you, right?" Regina said with a reassuring smile and a squeeze of her fingers.

Emma took a deep breath.

"Regina Mills, it has been over five years since the first moment I met you here. Well, technically in front of your house but you know what I mean. Anyway, the first time I saw you, you were running out of this house to meet Henry, hugging him tightly and asking about his safety. In that moment, I knew you were a wonderful mother and everything I could ever have hoped for my baby when I gave him up for adoption. You were the woman who gave our son everything I am still not able to -,"

"Emma," Regina interrupted, but she fell silent as soon as Emma's finger pressed softly against her lips. The blonde shook her head and gave a 'please let me do this' kind of look before she held Regina's hand once more. Emma took a second deep breath, and continued.

"You are the best and most loving mother ever and I am so grateful for all you have done for Henry. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met and you are so full of love. You have worked so hard to redeem yourself and now you have proved to the town that you are no longer the Evil Queen. We have gone through so much together. We have fought against each other, we have fought alongside each other and we have fought for each other. We went from mortal enemies to civil co-parents for Henry's sake, and then we became friends. Since Henry waltzed back into my life, all I ever wanted was to be friends with my son's mother but you made it so difficult for me at the start. You are such a pain in the ass. Not that I'm complaining because I love your ass."

"Miss Swan," Regina said, throwing Emma a playful glare as the woman blushed scarlet at what she had just said.

Stammering a little, she continued. "I - I love when you call me that, but not when you're angry with me. Anyway, what I want to say is that since we have become friends, I have realised a few things about myself. Regina, I don't want to be friends with you any more."

Emma watched Regina's face as her expression changed from confusion, to shock, to hurt, to sadness and disappointment. When she felt the brunette tug her hand away, Emma tightened her grip and continued.

"What I mean to say is that I want more," she clarified. "I want more with you Regina. I want to be more than just your friend. More than just a partner in parenting Henry. I want to be your best friend, your lover, your life partner, your everything. I want to be your everything, Regina, because you already are my everything. Being your friend is amazing but it's not enough for me any more."

Regina was stunned into silence, her face shocked and dazed.

"Why?" she said after a long pause. Emma couldn't help but chuckle at that. She thought it was obvious to everyone who saw the two of them together but perhaps Regina hadn't noticed the way Emma acted towards her.

"Why?" Emma repeated. "Because I'm in love with you. I fell in love with you, Regina, the Mayor of Storybrooke, the mother to our son, the famous former Evil Queen, and the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I knew from the moment I met you that I found you attractive. But as I said, you were a right pain in the ass. Despite that, my feelings have grown over time and even before you were with Robin, I knew I had fallen for you. But I was too scared, too afraid of the rejection to approach you and ask for more. And then our crazy lives and magical beings and the endless threats got in the way again and again. When I saw that darkness wrapping itself around you, consuming you, I knew I would do anything for you, to save you. I would sacrifice my own life if it meant keeping you safe and I would do so again and again."

"What about Hook?" Regina asked, her brain struggling to process everything that had just been said.

"I know this sounds bad but Hook was merely a distraction. When I was trying to figure out my feeling for you, he was there, following me around like a lost puppy. It was a mistake, bad judgement on my part and clearly it led him on and his feelings developed. I was going to end things. I really was. But when Robin came into our lives and you were so happy because you thought you'd found your True Love, it was so painful for me. Hook was there, he was easy, it was uncomplicated and I needed that distraction of someone else to stop me thinking about you. And he's a nice guy, sweet, generous. But I was never in love with him, despite what I said before I consumed the darkness. I'd always known I was really in love with you."

Emma smiled softly but it didn't reach her eyes. Her fingers fidgeted in Regina's hand as she waited for the older woman to catch up with the revelation. Her nerves were mounting and again she felt for the item in her jacket pocket.

"I may have taken a rather long time in saying this. I may have wasted years, in fact. I may have broken your heart too many times. I might disturb your happy life as it is right now. But I don't want to put this off any longer. I don't want to waste any more time. I want you, I want to be with you, and I need you in my life, Regina. It hurts me too much not to be able to be with you every single second I breathe. I love you, I have always been in love with you, and always will be. Forever. And so -,"

Emma knew it was cliché but she didn't care. She knelt down and pulled the item from her jacket pocket, holding it up towards Regina. The older woman's eyes flew to the small jewellery box before her. Emma opened the box slowly and watched as the other woman's eyes widened and she gasped as she saw the beautiful white gold ring, covered in delicate diamonds. Regina's hands flew to her mouth.

"Regina Mills, will you do me the honour of giving me the chance of being your happy ending, your new beginning? Will you take a leap of faith and be with me? Will you spend the rest of your life as my wife? Will you marry me?"

Regina looked down at the woman before her in complete shock. Emma's eyes were wide with determination, hope, care, and love. Everything that Regina had always hoped to see in her lover's. But then images of Robin, Roland, and Henry flashed through her mind and she stepped backwards.

"Emma, this is all … this is … I can't," she stuttered.

The younger woman understood. She stood up and snapped the box lid closed. Reaching for Regina's hand, she placed the box into it and closed the brunette's fingers around it, squeezing softly with a tight-lipped smile.

"I get it, don't worry. I'll give you all the time you need to think. I know it's a lot to take in and you need time to digest what I just told you. Whatever choice you make, I know you will not regret it. Think about yourself and no one else, not even Henry. I know you'll want to make everyone happy but for once Regina, just think about you and what you want. When you decide, I'll be waiting and I promise to respect your decision. Trust me. If … If you do choose me, I will be so honoured and I promise to spend the rest of my life making yours full of joy and happiness. But if that isn't what you want, that's ok too. It will hurt, sure, but I'll understand. We can still be friends and you have to know that I will have your back. Always."

Emma watched as Regina listened carefully to her words and nodded slowly to show she understood. Her gaze however avoided Emma's, a flush of embarrassment on the olive toned cheeks. Emma took the silence as a sign for her to go home. But before she left, she squeezed Regina's hand, stepping closer to her and placing a finger under Regina's chin. She gently raised the brunette's head and their gazes locked once more. Emma could feel the Mayor's breath on her skin. The blonde leaned forwards very slowly, giving Regina time to move away. Instead, the older woman's eyelids fluttered closed as her heart rate sped up.

Emma had to use all her self control not to kiss Regina's mouth. Instead, she brushed her lips softly against her cheek. She heard Regina sigh at the contact and her heart ached a little at the noise.

The white smoke engulfed her suddenly. Emma had not wanted Regina to see the tear which began to slide down her cheeks. Materialising in her own bedroom, Emma kicked off her boots, threw her jacket to the floor and collapsed onto the bed. Her tears soaked into her pillow that night until, eventually, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here it is! Mostly feelings and stuff in this chapter but we'll see some development very soon!

* * *

Regina rolled over in bed and settled again on the cooler side of her pillow. Robin's soft snores from beside her filled the room. She silently berated him for how easily sleep had come. This was the fourth night that week she had been unable to fall asleep. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't know what was keeping her up.

Regina hadn't seen Emma since the previous weekend when a cloud of white smoke had engulfed the Saviour and the brunette had been left speechless in her hallway. Robin had come over later that evening, unannounced. He'd said something about wanting to see her. But all they'd done was have dissatisfactory sex in her darkened bedroom. Regina's mind was elsewhere.

The morning after the proposal, Regina had deliberately not gone to Granny's for her coffee fix at the usual time because she knew Emma would be there. She wasn't avoiding the blonde, per se, but she certainly didn't know what she would say when she saw her. Henry had questioned why she was late meeting him that morning and she had given some excuse about being very tired. Robin, who had stayed over, smirked. Regina scowled.

Perhaps luckily for Regina, Emma was on nights at the sheriff's station that week so her daily dealings were with David rather than his daughter. Simple and irritating as the man was, at least he didn't force Regina to think about what had happened. In fact, Regina kept herself so busy that she barely thought about Emma's proposal all day. No, it was only when she climbed into bed and the worries of her job faded away that a pair of beautiful green eyes floated to the forefront of her mind.

Robin grunted and rolled over, his arm flinging out towards her and groping her hip. Regina wrinkled her nose and eased herself out from under his hand. She caught herself suddenly. That was the first time she had ever pulled away from the man lying beside her. That was the first time she had ever not wanted, or felt comforted by his touch.

"Robin," Regain whispered through the darkness.

A low grumble came from beside her.

"Robin," she repeated.

"What?"

The man sat bolt upright in bed, reaching for his bow and arrows which he always kept by his bed.

"No, no," Regina reassured, sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong."

"Then why did you wake me?"

Regina sighed. "Robin, we need to talk. About us."

* * *

It burned. But in a good way. She ran faster, her feet pounding against the hard, wet sand as the wind whipped across her pinked face. Her lungs seared as she breathed deeply, the cold air making her feel alive and invigorated. She reached the end of the beach and turned around, looking with satisfaction at the steady line of footprints in the sand as she started to retrace them.

Running had always made Emma feel good. It calmed her. It grounded her. It focused her. She liked to push herself when she went out to exercise, see what her body was capable of, what she could make it do. This past week, her runs had become longer and faster than usual. She knew why.

Over the past week, even though it was on the loudest setting, Emma still found herself checking her cell phone every half an hour, just in case she missed a call or a text from Regina. She never had. And every time she looked at the blank notification screen, her heart clenched. What had she done? Had she pushed away her best friend forever? Was there any way the two of them could come back from this?

Emma was glad she was on nights because she didn't know if she could have faced seeing Regina every day for work. What would she have said? Would she have just pretended the proposal didn't happen? She had no idea of the protocol. Was there even a protocol on how to act if you propose to your straight best friend with whom you've never been intimate who's in a relationship with someone else? Probably not.

Emma was so distracted by her thoughts she hadn't realised she had arrived outside the apartment. She let herself in and went straight to the sink to get a drink of water, before clicking the home button on her phone and sighing heavily.

"Emma?"

"Oh, hi Mom," Emma said as Mary Margaret appeared from the bedroom area. "How was your morning?"

"It was fine," Mary Margaret answered. "Are … are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?" Emma said, her defences raising at once.

"You just seem a little off this week, that's all," Mary Margaret shrugged.

"It's being on nights," Emma replied. "It makes me super tired. In fact, I'm going to go and shower and then take a nap."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Mary Margaret asked as her daughter walked past her and headed for the stairs. "I mean, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Emma snapped. "I'm tired, just drop it."

She froze with her foot on the lower step. Slowly turning back to her mother, Emma felt her heart clench at the wounded expression on the brunette's face. She had only been trying to help, after all.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Emma said, sitting down heavily on the stairs and putting her head in her hands.

"What's wrong, Emma. Please tell me," Mary Margaret said, crossing the room and sitting beside her daughter, a hand coming to rest on slightly sweaty shoulders.

"I … I fucked up," Emma said at last.

"In what way?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I think I ruined my friendship with Regina," Emma said.

"Regina? Did something happen between you guys? Is that why she's been in such a foul mood all week?"

David had emerged from the bedroom and walked towards his family.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. She hadn't seen the brunette since the weekend and had no idea how what had happened had affected her. She had assumed, due to the radio silence, that Regina was just ignoring what had transpired in her hallway.

"She's been on my back all week about various reports and stupid paperwork and insisting on more detailed numbers and statistics on all sorts of random things," David said, grabbing a chair and sitting down in from of his wife and Emma.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," David nodded. "So are you going to tell me the real reason I've been working my ass off all week?"

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't lie to her parents. She didn't want to lie to them really. Perhaps they'd be helpful, she realised. They were experts in True Love after all.

"I proposed to Regina."

There was silence. Emma slowly opened her eyes and glanced first at Mary Margaret and then at David. Both of them were open mouthed.

"You .. you proposed?" David said after a long pause.

Emma nodded.

"Marriage?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma nodded again.

"Why?" David asked.

"Don't you guys know?"

All three heads whipped around at the fourth voice. Henry was stood at the top of the stairs and had evidently heard everything.

"Know what?" Mary Margaret said.

"Mom and Ma are soul mates," Henry replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Emma asked, her own mouth open now as her son walked down the stairs and settled on a step a few above herself.

"Yeah. You're each other's True Loves. Didn't you know?"

"No," Emma breathed out.

"But you proposed," Henry frowned.

"Well, I love her. God, I love her but I didn't know it was True Love. I mean," she turned back to Mary Margaret and David, "how can you tell?"

"It consumes you," David began.

"You can't stop thinking about the other person," Mary Margaret continued.

"And you'd do absolutely anything to save them, to keep them safe," David added.

"Your life feels incomplete without them and every second away from them feels like an hour," Mary Margaret said with a doe eyed looked at David.

"They're your whole world," David finished, reaching out and grasping Mary Margaret's hand.

Despite the sickeningly cute exchanged, Emma couldn't help but be thunderstruck. It was true. That was exactly how she felt about Regina. But if it was True Love, why didn't the brunette feel the same way?

"Mom loves you too, Ma," Henry piped up, as if reading Emma's mind. "She just doesn't know it yet."

"How do I get her to see it?" Emma asked.

"We can help -,"

"No!" Emma all but shouted. "None of you are getting involved in this. Whatever is or isn't going to happen between us, I really don't want Snow White and Prince Charming or my teenage son meddling in any way. Seriously, guys. Stay out of this."

"We want to help you though, Emma," Mary Margaret pleaded.

"I don't need your help," Emma replied. "If this is True Love, then Regina will come to me when she's ready, right?"

There was a knock on the apartment door. Four sets of eyes snapped to it. Hesitating for a moment, Emma eventually got to her feet, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Regina."

"Hi," the brunette said shyly. "May I come in?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: the third and final chapter. Thanks for all the follows for this little ficlet. And thanks again to SkullChaser09 for the prompt which is revealed at the end of the chapter. Please note the rating change to M.

* * *

"Um, yeah sure," Emma nodded, stepping back from the door and allowing Regina to enter the apartment.

"Oh, hello," Regina said as she noticed that Mary Margaret, David, Henry were all gathered around the foot of the staircase. "I just came over to speak to Emma about … something."

"We're going to go to Granny's for lunch," Mary Margaret announced.

"Are we?"

Even Mary Margaret couldn't help but roll her eyes at her husband's obliviousness at times.

"Yes, we are," she said with a pointed look on her face. "Can you go and get Neal from his crib please?"

A minute later and the four of them awkwardly filed past Emma and Regina who were both stood in silence by the door. Mary Margaret mouthed 'good luck' to Emma as she passed and Henry briefly hugged each of his mothers before they disappeared and the apartment became very quiet.

"Would you like a drink?" Emma asked.

"Water's fine," Regina nodded as she moved to sit on one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"How was your week?" Emma said as she slid the glass of water towards the brunette and took a seat next to her.

"Not great," Regina admitted. "I had a lot on my mind."

"Me too," Emma said. "Regina, I'm so sorry -,"

"No," Regina interrupted. "You don't need to apologise to me, Emma. That's not why I came here."

"Then why did you?"

Regina glanced around the apartment for a moment, trying to find the right words. She had thought about what she wanted to say to Emma countless times but somehow everything she had formulated sounded wrong now.

"I'm not going to pretend that what happened last weekend wasn't a surprise," she began at last. "You put me on the spot and I … froze. And then you disappeared. Literally. I really appreciate that you wanted to give me space and I'm sorry for making you wait so long before coming to you."

"It's ok," Emma shrugged. "I guess it did kind of come out of nowhere."

"Perhaps," Regina said. "But the more I thought about it, the more what you said made so many things about our past make sense. I hadn't seen it before but I think if I'd've looked more carefully at our friendship, I would have seen this coming. We've been more than just friends for a long time now Emma. It was only a matter of time before one of us realised that. It just so happened that you were first. Or the first to acknowledge it at least."

Emma took a deep, shuddering breath as she listened to Regina. "What does that mean? Do you … feel the same way?"

"It means I've come to realise that what you and I have, it's special. We understand each other better than anyone else and I feel a closeness to you I've never experienced before."

"What about Robin?" Even the name in her mouth tasted bad, Emma realised.

"Since you … proposed," Regina said, "things have been different. At least for me. I don't know if I've changed or if last weekend was just the wake up call I needed but what I had with Robin isn't what I want. He's a nice guy and Roland is adorable but our relationship isn't what I'm looking for, not any more."

Emma rubbed her hands over her face and ran her fingers through her hair. "What are you trying to say?" she asked, her head hurting slightly from trying to understand the brunette's words.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. My answer is yes."

Emma's frown faded slowly as the realisation finally dawned on her.

"You'll take a leap of faith with me?" Emma asked.

"I'd say it was more of a little hop than a leap of faith," Regina smiled. "Despite what I've said in the past, you've always had my back and I know you always will. This might be taking our relationship in a new direction but as I said before, we've been closer than normal friends for a long time now. I trust you with my life, Emma. I trust you to do what is best for me, to try and make me happy, to be there for me whenever I need you. And I do need you, Emma, in a way I've never needed Robin, or even Daniel. So," she reached inside her blazer and pulled out the small jewellery box Emma had left her with last week, "I think it's time you ask me that question again."

Emma slowly picked up the box and clutched it in her hands. Looking from her closed fist up to the wide brown eyes before her, she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Somehow, she was even more nervous now than she had been in Regina's hallway. Pulling open the box, Emma gazed at the beautiful ring before rotating it around and holding it out to the brunette.

"Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

With shaking hands, Emma fumbled to pull out the ring and slid it slowly onto Regina's finger.

"Perfect fit," Regina murmured.

Emma launched herself from her chair and moved to stand between Regina's legs, her hands gripping each hip. With her face mere millimetres away from Regina's she reeled away.

"Oh, can I -,"

The rest of the words were cut off when Regina's mouth pressed hard against their own. Stunned for a second, Emma quickly realised what was happening and kissed the brunette back, her arms wrapping around the slender frame and pulling their torsos together. Regina's fingers threaded into her hair, ignoring the damp sweat still clinging to the strands. But Emma suddenly pulled back.

"Shit!" she mumbled as they broke apart.

"What?"

"I'm all sweaty and gross," Emma said, gesturing to the running outfit she was still wearing.

"Was I complaining?" Regina said, cocking her head to one side questioningly.

"Well, no, but I don't want to smell bad the first time we -,"

She stopped, realising how presumptuous what she was about to say would sound.

"The first time we what?" Regina said, smirking at the suddenly awkward look on Emma's face.

"I'm sorry," Emma spluttered. "I didn't mean to expect. I mean we don't have to … I don't want to push you -,"

She was silenced once more by Regina's lips on hers. The couple walked blindly through the apartment, stumbled up the stairs until they reached Emma's bedroom, the door slamming shut as Emma's body was pressed against it and Regina's hands landed on either side of her head, their mouths still connected.

"What … what about Robin?" Emma asked breathlessly as Regina's mouth began to suckle on her pulse point.

"What about him?" came the mumbled response.

"Are you guys still together?" Emma panted.

"No," Regina replied, pulling away from Emma and taking a few steps backwards, running a hand through her hair. "No, we're not. I ended things last night."

The realisation of what was happening suddenly hit Regina and she sat heavily on the bed and looked up at Emma, whose back was still pressed against the door. Emma straightened her running top before walking across the room and sitting down next to Regina.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Regina nodded. "It's just that this is all a little strange, isn't it. A good strange. But strange nonetheless."

"You mean how we've been friends for years but never dated and then I proposed to you and a week later you dumped your boyfriend and said yes to marrying me and now we're in my bedroom making out? Yeah, it's a little strange."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. Emma always managed to make her laugh, no matter the situation.

"Do you want to go on a date first or something?" Emma asked. "I know it would be pretty backwards considering," she gestured to Regina's hand where the ring glittered, "but I'll do whatever you need to feel comfortable with us being together."

"We don't need to go on a date," Regina said. "I already know everything about you."

"Oh really?" Emma asked, folding her arms in a challenging way.

"Really," Regina nodded.

"Favourite movie?"

"Kill Bill," Regina answered at once.

"First bone I broke?"

"Your wrist. You fell off a see saw when you were four."

"Biggest fear?"

"Spiders."

Emma shuddered slightly before asking her next question. "What's number one on my bucket list?"

Regina thought for a moment and then smiled. "Going to Paris with your True Love."

"Are you going to come?" Emma asked.

"To Paris or -,"

Emma smacked Regina playfully on the arm but the brunette just laughed.

"Yes, Emma. I'll come to Paris with you. Maybe we could take our honeymoon there."

"Sounds perfect," Emma grinned.

"So did I prove that we don't need to go on a date?" Regina asked. "At least, not before we consummate our engagement."

"I suppose you did but you were the one who freaked out," Emma said.

"Do I look freaked out now?"

Emma smirking as she watched Regina lie down on the bed and slide her way up until her head rested on the pillows.

"If you're worried about your running stuff being all sweaty and gross, you could always take it off," Regina said with an approving look over Emma's body, encased in skin tight material.

Emma raised an eyebrow at the salacious brunette before she slowly gripped the hem of her top. Tugging it over her head, she removed her hair band as she did so, her blonde hair falling in a mass of curls down her back. Sports bras weren't exactly sexy but Regina was staring at Emma like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Which she was, to the Mayor.

The running pants followed, pooling around Emma's feet before she stepped out of them and made her way to the bed in just her panties and bra. She crawled slowly up until she was straddling Regina, leaning down to kiss her softly as the woman's slender fingers raked up and down her bare sides.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as their languid kiss ended.

"I'm sure," Regina nodded, one hand palming Emma's toned ass as the other reached around and cupped her breast.

Emma bit her lip as she felt Regina pinch her nipple between her fingers. Her core clenched as she watched Regina's eyes darken as her nipples hardened against her sports bra. Suddenly, Emma sat up and ripped the bra over her head. She leaned back down and began to wrestle the blazer from Regina's shoulders. The brunette quickly began to help, unbuttoning her own slacks and starting to shimmy them down her legs. Emma moved down the bed to help, tugging the pants free and tossing them carelessly behind her. By the time she looked back at Regina, the white blouse only had one remaining button done up and as Emma watched, it slid free. The material fell open and Emma gasped, admiring the lacy white bra cups and the perfect olive skin of Regina's breasts.

"Come here," Regina husked as she dropped her blouse on the floor.

In an instant, Emma was on top of her again, her bare breasts pressed against the lace covered ones below. She shuddered as the friction from Regina's bra stimulated her nipples even more before she kissed the brunette hard. Their tongues battled for dominance and Regina eventually let Emma win. Complacent in her position, the Sheriff yelped when she suddenly found herself on her back, a smirking Regina looking down at her.

"Impressive," Emma panted.

"Oh you have no idea what I'm capable of," Regina said, her nails raking up and down Emma's toned stomach as she spoke.

Emma swallowed. "I can't wait to find out," she murmured, her eyes almost black with lust as she watched Regina's fingertips trail lower and lower.

Slender fingers dipped beneath the elastic of Emma's panties, running teasingly across the smooth skin there. Then, without warning, a puff of purple smoke appeared and the panties vanished.

"Where did they go?" Emma asked.

"My bedroom," Regina said. "I wanted a little keepsake to remember our first time together."

"And the engagement ring wasn't enough?" Emma asked laughing.

Regina merely grinned before she nudged Emma's thighs further apart with her hands and settled herself between them. She gasped as she came face to face with Emma's sex. A neatly trimmed triangle of curly blonde hair sat at the apex of Emma's thighs but apart from that the blonde was smooth, pink, and glistening. Regina's breath puffed softly over the sensitive skin, making Emma rock her hips minutely upwards. Taking the hint, Regina lowered her mouth to the waiting sex.

A soft kiss landed on Emma's throbbing clit, the bundle of nerves poking out from its hood, swollen and waiting to be touched. The plump lips were soft at first but soon they parted, bringing Emma's clit between them and suckling softly. Emma let out a groan. She had never felt anything so heavenly in her life. Regina brought both arms up to wrap around Emma's thighs, anchoring her slowly rocking hips to the bed as she continued to gently tease the blonde's sex.

Her tongue flickered over the tip of Emma's clit and a cry reverberated around the small bedroom. Regina herself whimpered at the sound. And the taste. Her tongue licked again, harder this time, before she pulled away and took a long, slow swipe through Emma's sex. Her slit was wet with juices, her folds parting as Regina's tongue laved over the pink flesh. She licked again. And again. It was heavenly. Emma's tangy essence made Regina's own core clench, her sex aching for attention but she wanted to make Emma come first.

Her tongue circled Emma's entrance, the wetness thicker here, stronger, muskier. Her nose nudged Emma's clit as she did so, the blonde's back arching off the bed at the double stimulation. The tip of her tongue pushed inside, the walls relaxing to accommodate the muscle as Regina circled and flickered against the blonde's inner channel.

"Fuck!"

Hands came to grip Regina's hair, pulling the brunette impossibly closer. Regina stiffened her tongue and probed harder, her nose still rubbing against Emma's clit. She licked around the ridged walls, trying to stroke them as she curled her tongue. It was hard work, her tongue began to cramp but she could tell Emma was close by the way the muscles inside contracted around her tongue. She kept going.

When Emma came it was with Regina's name on her lips. She shuddered and bucked her hips as her orgasm blasted through her. Regina remained where she was, licking every inch of Emma's sopping sex as the juices flowed out. She knew she would never get enough of the taste of Emma Swan.

At last the blonde lay still, her chest rising and falling and the occasional, satisfied moan falling from her lips. Regina sat back and licked her lips, wiping the remaining come on the back of her hand before she crawled up the bed and lay down besides Emma.

"You … that was … fuck."

"Speechless, my love?" Regina laughed.

"Fuck," Emma repeated.

Regina chuckled and lay down with her head on Emma's breast, listening to the racing heartbeat beneath her ear.

It took about five minutes for Emma's brain to formulate a coherent sentence.

"You're absolutely amazing," she said, placing a kiss to the top of Regina's head and then her lips when the brunette turned to face her.

"Thank you," Regina said. "You taste divine. I could do that, _do you_ , all day."

"Oh really?" Emma smiled, rolling herself on top of Regina. "Well, I do have today off so …"

Regina smiled and pulled Emma's lips back to hers. The blonde groaned as she tasted herself on Regina's tongue. It was intensely erotic and she could already feel her sex twitching once more, ready for another orgasm. But it was Regina's turn first.

She reached beneath the brunette and unclasped her bra which was still, inexplicably, in place. Her generous breasts fell free and Emma's hands covered them at once, squeezing and massaging them. Regina's head fell back onto the pillow as a moan escaped her lips. Emma's own mouth was immediately occupied by a hard, brown nipple which she captured between her lips and worried between her teeth.

"Emma, please," Regina gasped after a couple of minutes. "I need -,"

The rest of the sentence was cut off when Emma's hand cupped the hot sex, her fingers pressing the soaked fabric against her throbbing core. The panties were ripped away seconds later and replaced at once with two questing flingers. They rubbed her clit briefly before sliding down her slit, circling her hole and teasing the opening.

Regina reached up to kiss Emma who was hovering above her, watching the brunette's face to judge what felt best to the older woman. Their kiss was sloppy. All tongue and teeth and desperation as Regina's hips rocked up against the fingers teasing her. Even without seeing Regina's face, Emma knew what she wanted.

Two fingers pushed into the channel without warning but Regina let out a long moan, reassuring Emma that she was ok, that the intrusion felt good. The blonde pulled out slowly before pushing back in hard, her fingers curling inside and pressing against the soft, spongy walls. Regina's channel clenched, pulling the fingers deeper as she searched for her release. Emma began to pound in and out, Regina's hips rocking up to meet her thrusts. Soon, a third finger was added, stretching Regina wider and angling the stimulation deeper.

"Harder," she mumbled against Emma's lips as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Emma complied at once, her fingers quickening and her thrusts strengthening as she focused on reaching the deepest, most intimate place of her fiancée. The walls squeezed and pulsed as Regina's orgasm raced towards her. Just before it hit, Emma broke the kiss and moved quickly down the bed, never once breaking her rhythm with her fingers. Regina cried out when a hot mouth sealed itself around her clit. Her thighs clamped around Emma's head as she came, her screams muffled to the blonde but the flood of wetness around her fingers telling Emma she had come. And come powerfully. Emma slowed her thrusts, keeping her fingers inside Regina until a hand on her head indicated that the brunette was too sensitive for any more. She slid them free, a trickle of Regina's essence following and soaking into the sheets. Emma licked her fingers clean, wondering if she had ever tasted something as delicious as her future wife. She didn't think so.

As she flopped back beside a spent Regina, Emma tugged the covers over their naked bodies and snuggled up beside the brunette.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Regina murmured as she felt Emma's arm pull their bodies closer together.

"We're amazing," Emma grinned, dropping a kiss to Regina's shoulder. "We're going to be amazing. I know we've gone about this all pretty backwards but it's going to be great, I just know it."

"I love you," Regina said, her voice woozy with sleep.

"I love you too," Emma replied.

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Neither woman awoke when, an hour later, the bedroom door opened softly and Mary Margaret's head popped around the frame.

"Oh!" the pixie brunette exclaimed as she noted the two women in bed together, mercifully covered up, and the array of clothes all over the bedroom floor.

Closing the door quietly, Mary Margaret returned downstairs where David and Henry were waiting.

"Well?" David asked.

"I think your mums are engaged," Mary Margaret said to Henry.

"Really?" Henry grinned, making towards the stairs.

"No!" Mary Margaret shouted. "I … um … they're sleeping. Maybe wait until they wake up."

Henry frowned and then his eyes widened.

"Gross! I'm going to the park. Or for a walk. Or … somewhere."

Henry grabbed his coat and left the apartment. Mary Margaret and David both chuckled.

Emma and Regina slept on upstairs, peacefully curled up in the arms of their True Loves.

* * *

 **Prompt From SkullChaser09:** Emma proposes to Regina while Regina is together with Robin. Emma gives Regina time to think, but at the same time backing away from her. Regina realizes how much she needs Emma's presence in her life. Meanwhile, Emma's parents and Henry, could sense something is 'off' between the two females. Emma tells them her feelings and intention while also pleading for them not to meddle in. Setting after DarkSwan ends, together with Hook.


End file.
